


Easing the Tension

by righteousauthoritie



Category: CHVRCHES (Band), Lauren Mayberry - Fandom, Music RPF
Genre: Backstage, Couch Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousauthoritie/pseuds/righteousauthoritie
Summary: Lauren Mayberry is ready to do a show with Chvrches but her bandmates haven't showed up, and she's getting nervous. There's one thing that can take her mind off of it in the meantime.The story is based on this photo of Lauren backstage at the Fonda Theater: https://i.imgur.com/MuqvvY7.jpg





	Easing the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction and I didn't profit off of it in any way.

Lauren had arrived a lot earlier than her bandmates for the show tonight. They were playing at the Fonda Theater in Hollywood, and despite being nearly sold out, everything was extraordinarily quiet backstage. Martin and Iain told Lauren earlier in the day that they would be riding around parts of town with their driver, in full tourist mode, and Lauren was starting to get worried because neither of them had answered her text messages in the last hour. If this was a prank, it wasn't a very funny one. So here she was, on time, while the boys were out getting pissed. Or lost. Or God knows what else.

She didn't like being tense before shows, and usually she wasn't, but being all alone 20 minutes before the show was supposed to start had her clenching her fists, and she didn't realise she was even doing it until she felt a sharp pain in her palm and saw that she had dug her nails so deeply into her hand that it had broken skin.

_Oh fuckin' hell, I have to calm down._

The green room was empty, save for her and the black leather couch she was sitting on. It was unusual for her to get so much privacy at a venue like this. Usually the sound check people and her bandmates were in there, and people were popping their heads in every minute or so to update everybody on the schedule, but tonight it was dead silent apart from the muffled music coming through the walls. Then the door opened. Her heart jumped from hope that her bandmates had finally arrived, but she got even more tense than before when she saw that it was just a stage hand notifying her about the time.

"Is everything alright in here? The show's starting soon and nobody else is here. The management needs to know if there are going to be any delays."

Lauren felt like crying. Looking at the floor, she collected herself a bit, took a deep breath, and told the stage hand to close the door. He complied and she started to explain the situation a bit. "I don't know when they're going to be here. They haven't returned any of my text messages, and I'm starting to get worried about them. They never do anything like this, and if they're not returning my messages I'm thinking it's because something's wrong." She said this as calmly as she could, but the worry must have come through in her voice because the man who had come to check on her sounded sympathetic rather than curt.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. We can take a short delay, especially if Still Corners decides to do an encore. I think we can convince them to play a bit longer to cover for you."

She looked up at him and noticed his features for the first time. His face was very boyish. No facial hair and cute dimples, with skin nearly as white as hers despite the fact that he ostensibly lived in LA. And he had short, soft brown hair that made him look like a young boy too. He was probably much older than he looked, which was something she could relate to as a woman in her late 20s people still mistook for a teenager. But there was something in that look which made him seem innocent and like he could be trusted. She then started noticing how tall and muscular he was. It made her heart flutter a bit because she realised that she was extremely attracted to this man who was comforting her. This handsome stranger was making her feel safe, even if it was only for a moment. She wanted to fling herself into his arms and give herself over to him. Sad, exhausted, and nervous, she knew that one thing which eased the tension in times like this was sex. Did she have enough time? Did the young man have any interest in doing this? Would they get caught? She stood up from the couch and started caressing his muscular abs and arms, deciding to act before her timidness crushed her hopes of getting a quickie to make herself feel at ease.

He struggled to maintain eye contact when she did that because it was the last thing he'd expected. He looked to the door and back to her, and the body language he was giving off was that of a person who didn't know what was happening. "What?" he said in a very flat way, making it clear to Lauren how confused he was by her touching him the way she was.

"I'm pent up and I need somebody right now. I want you to fuck me. And, yes, I'm serious." The drastic shift made it clear in no uncertain terms what it was she wanted from him. She crossed the room in a few quick strides to lock the door, and immediately rushed back to kiss him. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach his mouth with her own, but once she started, he began easing into the situation and reciprocated her lips and tongue with his own. He leaned his head down so that they could kiss more comfortably. He must have been a foot taller than her, and they both had to exert a certain amount of effort to taste each other. She started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants to gain access to his cock, and he started groping her ass through the fabric of her leggings. With a tiny flood of panic, she urged him, "Be careful not to tear them. They're my only pair for the night and I need them for the show." So he pulled them down gently, along with her black panties, and started to go down on her beneath her dark blue, white polka dotted minidress.

His head obscured by the fabric of her dress, he pressed his nose firmly against the dark patch of pubic hair resting above her vagina. It was trimmed, but still had enough hair for him to plant his nose firmly into for padding. He breathed his approval, whiffing strongly, as he pressed his smooth upper lip into her clitoris and inserted his tongue deep into her folds. Lauren reared her head back and began moaning with pleasure as the boyish stage hand rhythmically pressed his face into her loins with enthusiasm and passion. But she didn't have time for foreplay, and she knew it. "Oi, get up, and take off your pants".

He obeyed her command, and as he lowered his trousers she could see his firm erection standing high, dripping with anticipation at the prospect of entering Lauren's fertile passage. He'd been circumcised, and the end result was a very smooth pole which stood at a 45 degree angle. It was a lot different from the cocks of other men she'd fooled around with. She pulled off her minidress and brassier, knowing that she couldn't risk getting it stained with semen despite the fact that she loved clothed sex. Taking off the jewelry thankfully wasn't necessary. Dropping all her clothes to floor, she fell to her knees to lap up the stage hand's pre-cum before it dripped down to the carpeting. She loved the taste of pre-cum and she needed to know what he tasted like. The taste of his pre-cum was sweeter than usual guys, she noticed, as she pressed her tongue to his tip, and he intuitively started thrusting in her mouth, grabbing her hair as his movement picked up.

She pulled her head back when she realised that he wanted to cum in her mouth. "No, sweet boy. I want you inside me. That's the whole point of this." She was surprised when he picked her up by the waist and threw her onto the leather couch. She felt like she'd underestimated him because of his boyish looks the way people underestimated her for her girlish looks, and she was quite pleased when he turned her round, threw her tits-first over the arm of the couch, and inserted himself into her pussy from behind. The feeling was that of pure ecstasy as he thrust progressively faster inside her while groping her tits, her back against his chest and the breathing of each person fueling the pleasure of the other.

She could feel her climax approaching already, which was perfect as far as she was concerned. She turned her neck so that she could face him as best she could, and he took the opportunity to put his tongue inside her mouth as they continued fucking. She whispered breathily, "You can cum inside me. It's safe. I want you to cum inside me." With that, he placed his left head around her throat, and his right hand on the lower part of her waist right above her pelvis, and his thrusting got more and more aggressive as Lauren panted with ferocity. She'd completely forgotten about why she was there or what she was supposed to be doing, and she was only concerned about this beautiful man making herself feel good for the moments they were together.

He grunted very loudly in her ear, and she knew what was coming next. She couldn't feel the hot semen coat the inside of her pussy, but she could feel the contractions of his penis as he emptied himself inside her, and the rhythmic pulsating combined with her rubbing her clitoris was enough to send her over the edge while she focused on the thought of her pussy making this handsome boy cum the way he just did. He kissed her back and neck very lovingly as he whispered "I love you " in her ear repeatedly. She almost laughed at that because so many guys had told her that in the midst of an orgasm and it was such a common in-the-moment delusion that she found it amusing what women's pussies could do to men in the throes of passion.

He pulled out, and she could feel all the semen inside her rushing out in one motion, so he went to grab a towel for clean-up so they could get dressed in time for the show. Still naked and cleaning Lauren with the towel, the stage hand kissed her on the lips, and then on the cheek as he smiled at her.

What the poor boy didn't know is that Lauren was leaving tonight and wouldn't be back for a long time.


End file.
